


Pray for the Fallen

by bubblyani



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani
Summary: Lucifer finds you praying, and it was definitely for not what he expected.





	Pray for the Fallen

“Praying for Dad now, are we?” 

Opening your eyes, you blinked twice, confirming what you just heard, before turning to find Lucifer Morningstar standing by the elevator. Hands deep in his pockets, he certainly looked alluring as usual in his classic attire. His posture was contrary to yours, who sat crouched on the sofa, both hands clasped together in the form of a prayer. 

Realizing your position, you couldn’t help but laugh out loud, simultaneously covering your face in shyness. 

“This is so embarrassing bu-”

“No no…of course!” He said, “I get it, _everyone_ loves dad, you don’t have to deny it” his tone obviously indicated his disgust, and the attempt of him hiding it. 

“No! I-” you paused, “…it’s …it’s not what you think” 

Standing before you, Lucifer shot you a look of confusion. Adjusting your jaw, you looked down for a few seconds, eventually looking up to face the inevitable. With a sigh. 

“Maybe, it’s because you’ve rubbed off on me or something…ah! Don’t start…” you said, lifting your hand to stop him from blurting out a response deemed inappropriate, “…maybe it’s your constant talk about your ‘identity’ which I still can’t figure out but…” you inhaled , “I just…felt like, praying for…the _devil_” 

Lucifer certainly appeared surprised, “What?” He asked softly. 

You nodded, “…the devil …Lucifer…whoever he is…” you continued, “I mean…” you suddenly broke into a chuckle, “I don’t even know if he’s _actually_ listening to my prayers but…given what you always say, I thought, maybe the guy downstairs deserves some good thoughts ya know? Everyone deserves love once in a while, so… why not him?” 

You shrugged at your own statement.

“Maybe I’m crazy…maybe. I don’t regret it though” 

The moment those words left your lips, you were sure you’d hear laughter or mockery from the man before you. After all, he caught you doing something out of the ordinary. 

But when Lucifer Morningstar suddenly pulled you up, locking you in a tight embrace, you knew this was certainly extraordinary.

The embrace had no trace of lust imprinted on it. You felt nothing but sheer warmth in his arms, holding you with a sense of gentleness you had not felt in a while. 

“I’m sure… he will appreciate it more than you think Y/N…” he breathed, softly against your ear. 

You swore you heard sheer vulnerability laced in his tone as he spoke. You dared not question it, nor tease it. You just simply hugged him back tightly in kind. For some reason , his assurance made you feel as if your prayers actually went through the gates of hell. 

And at the same time, you secretly hoped the actual fallen angel to be gentle as your friend surprisingly turned out to be.


End file.
